


Hair Trigger

by Konfessor2U



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, But at least my coffee will be hot, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Consent Play, I Don't Even Know, I'll see you in hell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, No plot at all, Past Brainwashing, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably not even canon compliant, Psychological Trauma, Sex Toys, Sexting, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one way to calm Bucky's anxiety when he is around large groups of people now. Steve knows how to take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Say the words,” Bucky whispered, too afraid to say it louder. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Civil war, before the mid-credits scene.
> 
> Non-con/rape tag is there because although Bucky consents, people may think that this is somewhat dubious/abusive.

From across the room Steve could see that this dinner party was stressing Bucky out. He could see the tension in his shoulders as he politely fielded questions and comments from strangers, trying his best to seem like the fully recovered soldier the public knew him as.  The party was another one of those Stark Industries gigs where everyone dresses up nicely, acts as if the city wasn’t just destroyed, again, and drink until they pass out. They always start out the same; a presentation of some radical, new idea that Tony had come up with, a speech from either himself or one of the others working on the project, cocktails, ass kissing, hor d’oeuvres, and more cocktails. Don’t forget the fake smiles.

It had been seven months since they found Bucky and he was making a slow but confident integration back into normal life. Immediately following the fight in Serbia, Bucky received a new robotic arm at the Avenger’s compound, courtesy of Stark Industries, and remained there training with the others. It had taken two months of daily counseling sessions in order for Bucky to feel comfortable enough to even go outside of the compound again, and even so, it was a quick trip to the grocery store while safely surrounded by The Avengers to protect both him and the civilians, should something happen. Since then, he was keen to get out more, but it was a tedious job to make him comfortable enough to be out in a crowded place again. He was never alone, Steve was always at his side to watch over him. This dinner party was a big step as the guest list was easily over 300 people and Bucky could get lost in the crowd.

Steve noticed the people that were previously speaking to Bucky just turned away to the bar to get more drinks, leaving the soldier breathing heavily, and his new arm silently crushing the railing of the staircase.  Feeling the imminent need to comfort his best friend, Steve made his way across the room, happy that his stature and status made people move out of his way quickly. He moved cautiously and laid a light hand on Bucky’s elbow but the man startled and nearly jumped in the air anyway, turning to him with wild eyes.

“It’s ok, Buck. Let’s get out of here.” Bucky nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be led away. They were all staying at the Stark Tower overnight so luckily they only had a short elevator ride to go before the two of them were safely back in their private room.

It was well known amongst The Avengers that Steve and Bucky were together, how could they not be? But the general public didn’t know yet, so just to be safe, Steve waited until their bedroom door was locked behind them before wrapping Bucky tightly in his arms. They stayed there hugging for a long time before Steve forced his friend’s chin up to meet his eyes. “Feeling a bit overwhelmed?” Bucky nodded, eyes cast down in shame, he felt that he should be able to handle being around people now. He was better, he was. But people always ruined it by mentioning his past, despite never making any indication that he wanted to talk about it, with them no less. No one ever brought it up when his friends were close, they always stuck to normal everyday chat like weather, recent movies, or Tony Stark’s latest tabloid feature. When he was alone, people were quick to ask about Hydra and his time as the Winter Soldier.

“I’m sorry, I knew that this dinner would be too much for you. Next time we’ll just te— ” He was cut off with a harsh kiss full of teeth, tongue, and a load of frustration. He was surprised but he gave as good as he got, pushing Bucky against the wall, boxing him in and quickly taking control. Growing up, when Steve would imagine them together, Bucky was always the one taking the lead, but since they finally found him all those months ago, it felt more natural to take care of him instead, and Bucky easily gave it up to him.

Bucky was making quick work of his dress shirt, undoing some of the buttons and ripping others off. Steve sucked in a sharp breath when the cool metal of Bucky’s hand slipped under the waist of his trousers where they tugged to bring them closer. He could feel his other hand mirroring the action on the other side, the strange dichotomy of warm and cold sent his head reeling. Conscious of Bucky’s distress earlier, Steve stepped back to get a good look as him.

“Maybe we should just head to bed?” As much as he wanted it right now, it was probably wiser to stop and just let Bucky rest.

“No, please. I need this.” Bucky begged, as he pulled at Steve’s open shirt to get him closer, squirming with need against the wall. “Need to feel safe with you.”

He groaned and dropped his head to Bucky’s shoulder, burying his nose in his neck. He couldn’t really say no to that, could he? Steve kissed and licked his neck for a while before breathing hotly against the moist skin, enjoying the full body shiver it elicited. “What do you want tonight then?”

“Say the words,” Bucky whispered, too afraid to say it louder.

“Bucky, I don’t think that is a good idea. I can tell you are upset about the dinner party, let’s just go to bed. Come on, I’ll take you to bed.” Steve started to pull Bucky away from the wall, but a metal hand gripped his wrist to the point where it was almost painful. They locked gazes for what felt like forever, each trying to convey what they wanted without actually saying it, both of them pleading.

Buck broke the silence first, pleading brokenly, “I trust you. Please.”

And that was it. Bucky was Steve’s kryptonite, his ultimate weakness. Bucky always came first in everything and Steve will for sure give him what he wants now, as always.

“Ok,” he replied, nodding solemnly. “Come to bed first.”

“Will you fuck my mouth this time?” It was so vulgar, so blunt, but it needed to be. They both needed to know exactly how this would go before starting, otherwise Steve would drown in guilt for agreeing to this. They undressed each other piece by piece until they were both stripped down to their boxers only. The two of them together were a sight to see, a ridiculous display of synthetically derived muscle, all laid out on the bed.

Steve swept Bucky’s long hair from his eyes and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. "Are you ready?"

Bucky licked his lips in anticipation, "Yes."

Steve began reciting the words, quiet yet firm.

 

_Longing._

 

He spoke in perfect Russian, the way Bucky taught him. He only knew these few words, and really he wished that he didn’t even know that much. Once they figured out that they couldn’t undo what Hydra had done to Bucky's mind, they found a way to make it work in a better way. No one else knows the words, only Steve and Bucky now. They burned the journal the first chance they got. Steve was still always reluctant to do this regardless of assurances from his best friend and partner.  He sometimes hated himself for coming to enjoy it in the end, but he had to trust Bucky that this is what he wanted to do.

 

_Rusted._

 

_Seventeen._

 

This word always made Bucky whimper and curl in on himself. Steve continued to stroke through his hair as gently as possible.

 

_Daybreak._

 

Bucky was humming to himself in a way that suggested he used to try to do that to block out the words when Hydra used them against him in the beginning.

 

_Furnace._

 

Bucky shivered violently and Steve wrapped himself around him tightly, entangling their legs.

 

_Nine._

 

_Benign._

 

_Homecoming._

 

_One._

 

Steve managed to get through to the end without Bucky having any other negative responses until just before the last word, they both knew it was coming. It broke him the first time to see Bucky in such distress over something Steve already felt such deep guilt over.

“No, no, no, no,” It was barely a whisper and then,  “Steve!” he cried out, tears streaming from his face, hands clawing at Steve’s arms to get a grip. Steve felt his own eyes welling up knowing the next words he said would put Bucky completely under his control, but he at least knew it would stop him from being so upset.

 

_Freight Car._

 

The trance set in immediately. It was sick. _N_ _o one_ , he thought, no one should have this power. But his best friend has trusted him with it, so he will do as he was asked. It was always haunting to see his tear stained face and red eyes with such an emotionless expression. Bucky straightened up to look Steve in the face.

 

_Good evening, Soldier._

 

_Ready to comply._

 

Steve sighed heavily and commanded him to take off their boxers, and Bucky did so methodically with clinical detachment. Once completely naked, Bucky knelt between Steve’s knees, simply watching him, waiting for his next order.

He told Bucky to stroke Steve's cock with his flesh hand, he was already halfway there and ashamed of it. He learned the hard way that he need to make the distinction between flesh and metal hand, as Bucky in his Hydra brainwashed state did not consider the difference and anything he was ordered to do he set out to finish it with this artificial appendage. He hated the fact that he was so turned on already despite seeing how distressed Bucky got when he first hears the words. One glance down and he knows he is also hard as a rock without being touched at all.

Bucky gripped him tight and moved in tight jerky movements, trying to bring off his commander as quickly and efficiently as possible. Steve jolted with one particularly rough tug.

“Easy, Buck, go slower.” Steve knows that in this state, he doesn’t respond well to being called Bucky but he complied anyway and loosened his grip a little. “Spit on it.” He felt so dirty, but Bucky did it. He watched as the spit stretched from Bucky’s beautiful, pouty lips until it finally broke and covered the head of his cock. He groaned when it made the glide over his soft skin easier, and so very hot. Steve always blushed hard when he spoke to him like this, never quite used to saying things of this nature out loud.

He lay back with his hands behind his head, watching Bucky work his foreskin up over the head of his cock and back down again at an agonizingly slow pace. One particularly good slide caused a full body shudder and a moan crashed through him, and his eyes flashed to Bucky’s face. Normally, Bucky would have a devious look on, a smirk indicating that he wanted to drive Steve crazy all night with this teasing. His expression at the moment was so neutral that he might as well be made of stone and oddly enough, that made it even more of a turn on for Steve.

“That’s enough, soldier. Use your mouth now.”

Bucky shifted back slightly and did not hesitate to swallow him down all the way. Steve couldn’t help the involuntary jerk of his hips at the feeling of being taken in completely. Usually, Bucky could never get all of him down, always missing the last two inches, too much for one mouthful. While in his brainwashed trance, Bucky had nothing holding him back and he obeyed without abandon, ignoring the gag reflex at the back of this throat. Steve was now rendered useless as he felt Bucky’s throat convulse around him, squeezing him tight.  

Bucky always tells him that he is sore in the morning, but he always remembers what they did. They will talk about this at length in the morning, but for now, he thrusts shallowly into Bucky’s willing mouth, fingers buried deep in his long hair for leverage.

“Damn Bucky, you’re so good at this. You obey my orders so well, like a good soldier.”

Bucky grunts while still sucking him off, and anyone else would be concerned that it was an angry grunt and their dick was about to be bitten off, but it only serves to fuel Steve’s desire. He thrusts harder into Bucky’s mouth, gripping his hair tighter and tighter. Steve can feel himself getting close, his movements getting more frantic and needy, while Bucky’s expression remains unchanged.

The moment just before he comes, his whole body tenses up so tight he thinks he might get cramped up. When the tension breaks he comes hard, shaking violently as he empties his load into Bucky’s mouth.

“Swallow.” He commands weakly, and Bucky obeys. Bucky always swallowed so that was probably more  habit than following an order. “Good, Soldier. Now I want you to touch yourself with your real hand. Squirt that pretty cum all over me.” Bucky scoots up to straddle Steve’s hips and starts stroking himself with his flesh hand. Steve can tell from the strain in his muscles, in his quivering thighs, that his friend is already close. The trembling in his legs is the only indication that it feels good, otherwise, his face remained emotionless.  Steve tells him to switch to using his metal hand, and the effect is immediate. Just a dozen rough tugs with his metal hand and Bucky is spilling cum all over Steve's chest and abs. He will be tender tomorrow but Steve thinks that he just might like the reminder. 

Bucky slumps to the bed next to Steve and sighs happily. The trance broken now that he obeyed and finished the task. They lie there for a long while basking in the post orgasmic haze before they get up to clean themselves off only to settle back into bed for the night.

Steve holds his best friend close, stroking his hair, whispering that he loves him, that he is so perfect, and Steve is the luckiest man alive. He feels Bucky take in a huge breath and sigh. “I really needed that. Thank you.” He knows that sometimes Bucky gets lost and overwhelmed, and the only way is to take away all of that anxiety is to make him a mindless soldier again. Steve is just glad it is only himself that knows the words, and not someone else who would take advantage of his best friend.

“I know, Buck. You know that I’d do anything for you.” Steve’s hand swept down Bucky’s back to rest on the curve of his bum, giving a gentle squeeze and a happy rumble. 


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW VOICEMAIL**

From: Steve (2)

Today, 05:17 

 

Steve had been away on S.H.E.I.L.D. business with Stark and Fury and was finally coming home this evening. It wasn’t a surprise that he had two new voicemails waiting for him, and he could guess with 100% surety what the content would be. He rolled over onto his back, stretching languidly, his metal hand lightly brushing over his half hard cock and his flesh hand lazily dialing his voicemail.

“Hey Buck, I hope you have a good day training with the team today. I really, really can’t wait to see you when I get home. Been missing you pretty bad these last few days. I’ll text you when I am 10 minutes out, should be around 19:00. Don’t listen to my other message yet, wait until I text you. I love you, Baby. Make sure your ass is ready for me when I get back, and you _DO NOT_ get to come until my cock is buried so deep inside you that you are babbling in incoherent Russian. I love it when you get like that.”

“Shit,” Bucky grunted, tapping the end button on his phone. He gave himself a harsh squeeze before letting go of his now fully hard morning wood flopping back over onto his side. Damn Steve and his new found love for dirty talk. At first, Steve was shy about saying dirty things, but once he learned the effect it had on Bucky, he never stopped. Receiving these lewd voicemails was now a regular occurrence while either of them were away. The result was always a quick solo session, usually ending closer to seconds rather than minutes.

Once his hard on went down, he was able to get up to eat and get ready for training. It was good that he would be busy so the day would pass quickly, he just wanted Steve to be home.

After training with the avengers, his evening prep started with a hot shower to wash away the sweat, and unfortunately blood and dirt from sparring. Natasha was a formidable opponent who did not pity him for being a little slow this time around. She caught him completely off guard and put him to the ground, leaving him with a bloody rag to his nose and picking gravel from the road rash on his flesh arm. Normally, Bucky’s pride would be at least a little hurt, but he really only cared about how Steve would react when he saw how he got beat on. The Captain could be quite possessive.

Bucky was sure to use Steve’s body wash to thoroughly clean himself everywhere, allowing for a few extra tugs at his interested dick. It was only 17:00, so he still had two hours until Steve would even text him. Two hours to prep himself. Two hours to wait while painfully, excruciatingly hard. Two hours until his serum enhanced superhero boyfriend was going to pound him into the mattress after three weeks apart.

Before getting himself ready for Steve, he had a light snack knowing that once his partner got home they would be in bed all night. Just as he sheds the towel hanging from his hips, his phone pings with a text alert. His heart rate picked up at the sound, anticipating the order to listen to the voicemail, but it was about something else.

 

**NEW MESSAGE**

From: Steve

Today, 17:30

 

_Check the cabinet above the refrigerator, I’ve left you a little gift to enjoy until I get home._

 

Bucky made his way through to the kitchen and removed a long rectangular box wrapped in brown paper tied with twine. It reminded him of packages they used to receive while overseas. He easily tore the string apart and ripped the paper, revealing a massive light skin tone silicon dildo. Bucky had seen some serious sex toys in his day, but this was huge, way bigger than Steve or himself. The girth of it alone, it would take serious prepping and relaxation to get this in him, and he couldn’t wait to get started. He took the toy in his hand, feeling the weight and size of it when a small piece of paper with writing on it fluttered to the floor. It read:

_I know how insatiable for big cock you are, so this better be buried deep in you when you listen to my voice message. Remember, don’t come yet._

He stood there staring at the note and toy, marveling that Steve would have had to plan this weeks ago, before he even left. And god, it turned him on knowing that Steve probably thought of this every single day while he was gone, he probably jacked off to the thought of this reunion every night. Bucky was already hard and leaking, it was going to be a long night.

The new toy was way too big to start off with, but the pair had a few toys already that Bucky figured he could use to build up to take it. He laid back on their bed with his legs spread wide, teasing his lubed up hole with the smallest one, slowly pushing it in just a centimeter at a time. Their smallest toy was still quite large and he probably should have started with his fingers after such a long time with nothing in him, but he enjoyed the slow burn of stretching himself with the toy instead.

Glancing at the clock and although he saw that he only had about 45 minutes left until he expected Steve home, he allowed himself a few luxurious minutes of roughly fucking his ass with the smallest toy. When he felt his hole clenching down on the toy, he removed it with a wet pop and dirty moan.

He quickly lubed to the next toy and fucked himself at the same pace. This one was thicker and filled him more than the last, and he sweating and moaning with the effort. He could feel his hole stretching even more to accommodate it, and god he loved it.

“Oh, fuck,” he jolted up off the bed when the toy dragged gloriously over his prostate, a new bead of precome dripping from the tip of his cock, sticking in the dark hairs just below his navel. Their bedroom was filled with his desperate moans as he fucked himself. Bucky tried to avoid brushing his prostate too directly because that would make him come too soon, and Steve told him not to come. Even though he was still Bucky just now and not The Winter Soldier, he would still obey his Steve, he wanted to, that is what made this fun.

Bucky felt loose enough now for the new toy that Steve had left him.  Once he removed the old toy, his hole felt wet and open, and 4 fingers slipped in easily. He saw that he only had about 15 minutes left before Steve would text him so he didn’t linger even though he really enjoyed the feeling of himself wide open and ready. There was no way that he would get the leverage to get the massive toy into himself in his current position, so he shifted to his knees and put the toy behind him. He would use gravity to sink down onto the wide cock exactly like he wanted to ride Steve’s cock.

He took his time, letting his body adjust before relaxing a bit more and sitting further on the dildo. He was full and as expected, his prep made this easier and not painful at all, just really, really full. Bucky had the toy halfway in him when his phone buzzed with a new text. With shallow panting breaths, he reached back for his phone on the nightstand, whining as the change in angle pressed the toy directly into his prostate.

**NEW MESSAGE**

From: Steve

Today, 18:48

 

_Hey Buck, hope you’ve managed with that toy all on your own. I want you to listen to your voicemail now. Be sure to keep that toy deep in your ass while you do it, I want to be the one to take it out. Be home shortly._

“Fuck,” Bucky whispers to himself, it always surprised him how hot it was to hear Steve talk dirty. While checking his phone, his body had relaxed a bit more and his ass was now taking most of the toy. Bucky was kneeling as low as his joints would allow with the toy propped against the bed and pressing deep into him. He dialed his voicemail, selected the option to listen to the newest one. He put it on speakerphone and left it on the mattress next to him.

“Hey there slut. I know that by now my gift to you is probably completely swallowed by your ass, I know how hungry it is. I’m almost home now, so I’m going to say the words. If you don’t want this, you can hang up now Buck, you don’t have to listen.”

There was a long pause on the line. Bucky assumed Steve wanted to give him time to hang up and not listen if he wanted to. But he wanted this so he just stayed where he was, moving his hips in tiny circles on his new dildo.

“Okay, if you are still listening, I’ll say them now. _Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car._ ”

The transition from Bucky to The Winter Soldier was smoother than it was in the beginning. There was less trembling and whimpering than when they first did this. It was more like Bucky had become conditioned to understand that these words now meant he was about to have an amazing night with Steve in bed, and they no longer meant he would receive a direct order to murder someone. Those times were gone. He would be taken care of. If it was possible for him to slip further down onto the toy, he did. He was completely relaxed, shoulders slumped forward a bit, hips no longer grinding down seeking friction from the toy.

“I want you to keep fucking your hole on that toy. Do not touch your dick. I’ll be home any second now, and when I get there, I’m going to rip that toy out of your ass and taste you. Then I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. You’ll come at least twice without touching your dick before I come. Understood, soldier?”

“ _Ready to comply.”_  Bucky replied to no one as the voicemail ended.

True to his word, Steve entered the bedroom two minutes later and stood there in shock, watching Bucky rock himself on the toy as he stripped himself naked. Steve knew that it must feel good, and it must’ve taken some time to build up to that toy. It was larger than he anticipated and he couldn’t wait any longer to see Bucky stretched wide open. Only the slightest turn of Bucky’s head indicated that he acknowledged that Steve had returned.

“On all fours, soldier.” Steve commanded, his voice a little rougher than usual from arousal. Bucky immediately complied without a word, bending at the waist and showing off the massive toy in his ass. Steve whistled low, appreciating the view. He traced around the edges of the toy where it spread his partner open, gently probing to get a finger in beside it, but Bucky was already stretched to the max. “I bet you loved this, Buck. But now it’s my turn to play.”

A quiet grunt accompanied the harsh removal of the toy, which Steve tossed unceremoniously on the nightstand. The toy was quickly replaced by four thick fingers and a tongue. Steve groaned as he worked his soldier over fast and rough, hitting his prostate with precision on every thrust.

“Remember what I said? I want you to come twice before I do. Make a complete mess of yourself.” Steve leaned down to bite the fleshy swell of Bucky’s ass, earning him a deep grumble which he has come to interpret as pleasure. “ _Come_.” He whispered in Russian, grateful that Bucky taught him more words, and that he responded so well to them.

Bucky came at his command, covering the bed sheets with his cum, rocking back onto Steve’s fingers only slightly and muttering Russian words that Steve was unfamiliar with. It was a lot of cum, he hadn’t touched himself for a few days, wanting to save it for his lover’s return. Steve pulled away and wiped his hands on his t-shirt, throwing it away onto the floor. Ignoring the way Bucky was panting, head hanging between his shoulders, he flopped on his back beside him, humming happily.

“You know? I was jealous. Jealous of the way you were sitting on that toy. I want you to ride me, soldier. Ride me until you come again. I’ve been thinking of this every day since I left.” Steve stoked himself confidently, watching Bucky turn around and straddle his hips, his face expressionless except for the determination to follow Steve’s orders. He lowered himself down onto Steve’s cock without much consideration for the stretch of his own ass or how close to coming Steve already was. It took all he had to not come just yet. Steve loved Bucky riding him, both under his complete control like this, and also when Buck would spend what felt like hours fucking him slowly, driving him completely mad, stopping his motions whenever Steve got close only to start again once he composed himself. This was obviously not one of those times. The man above him was relentless in his motions, moving his hips perfectly. The speed and angle matched exactly what got Steve off the fastest, the soldier knew this.

“Lean back, soldier.” Bucky leaned back to rest his hands on Steve’s thighs as he fucked him, which only accentuated his flushed cock, slapping and bouncing on those rock hard abs. Reaching the edge of his control, Steve reached up to tweak a nipple between his fingers and commanded that he come again. His solider obeyed, spraying cum all over his chest and stomach, his second orgasm no less powerful than the first. Bucky went limp as soon as he finished, slumping forward just a bit.

“Come ‘ere,” Steve grabbed his face in his hands, guiding him down for a soft kiss. “You were amazing, Buck. I’m so close.” He could feel Bucky grin against his lips as he ground his hips down a little harder, bringing Steve over the edge. When he caught his breath, he hugged Bucky to him tightly. “I missed you so much. I love you.” Bucky kissed his chin before settling in for a cuddle on Steve’s chest. “I love you, too,” he whispered back.

“You were incredible.”

“Only for you.”

“Mmm, for me. Thank you.”

They stayed close in the afterglow, kissing and whispering to each other. Until Steve sees the massive dildo on the nightstand.

“Geez, Buck. I can’t believe you took that whole toy. It’s a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be when I ordered online. I’m really impressed that you could take it.”

Bucky looked a bit shy, flushing deeply as he smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Well, next time I want you to fuck me with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> They can't give me Bucky's trigger words and expect me to do nothing with them.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://konfessor2u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
